Research is being advanced regarding a technology called a projected augmented reality system that uses a projector to overlay and display virtual information onto objects in the real world (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In the existing research into projected augmented reality systems, there are proposed examples of projecting arrows for user guidance onto floors and walls, displaying objects on a table, applying virtual colors to a model car, and displaying a watch on one's arm by using a compact projector worn around the neck.